


freedom tastes like this

by Otherworld



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otherworld/pseuds/Otherworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything inside of him ached, he was losing her, losing his entire reason for fighting. What was the point of freedom if he didn't have her at his side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	freedom tastes like this

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DID I WRITE? WHAT EVEN IS THIS? *HEADWALL* Well, this was written for the Porn Battle XIII, and the pairing wouldn't leave me alone, so you got this. I was anxious about posting it, since two people had already written this pairing, but I had this idea in my head before the battle even started, and I never ignore my muse. 
> 
> This is so weird, and I'll probably never do this again *is also probably lying*, but I hope you guys like it anyway!

\------=-----  
  
“I can’t believe you’re so calm about this.” He grumbled.  
  
“Somebody has to be.” She didn’t look up from cleaning the blood off of his knuckles.  
  
“This is my fault, and you’re taking the blame for it, it’s not-”  
  
“Don’t, okay? It wasn’t your fault, it was all leading up to this anyway.”  
  
He wasn't sure if he winced from the sting of the antiseptic, or the burn of her words. Everything inside of him ached, he was losing her, losing his entire reason for fighting. What was the point of freedom if he didn't have her at his side? "There, all done." She announced, but when she tried to let go of his hand, he gripped her tighter, looking down at her with burning eyes.  
  
"Remember when we first met?" His voice was hoarse, his Texan accent thick.  
  
"Of course," she gave a smile, her thumb running along his skin, "you were just a kid back then."  
  
"So were you!" He exclaimed, she was only a few years older than him, but managed to look younger.   
  
"You had no idea you could be part of something bigger, not until you found me."  
  
And it was true, he had just been happy to cause ruckus, get under people's skins, she had introduced him to so much more, to loopholes, family, and freedom. He didn't think he could ever thank her enough for that. “I thought it was the other way around.”   
  
She laughed, “Maybe we found each other then.”  
  
He liked the idea of that, two pieces of a whole part, but she was being taken from him, he had spent six years at her side, and what the hell was he supposed to do without her? Her free hand brushed against his forehead, smoothing out the frown lines there, “Don’t do that, okay? Don’t mope and worry about me.”  
  
Well, when she said it like  _that_ ...yeah, no, he couldn’t stop. As if she sensed his mood, and she probably did, since they had been each other’s shadows for so long, she sighed, “Remember our first business meeting?”  
  
Did he ever, “Yeah, I hated it.”  
  
“I never would have been able to tell,” she shook her head, eyes glittering, “I’ve never seen anyone work a room the way you do.”  
  
“Just paved the way for you to actually do business.” Because even though their real business took place in secret, underground, known by a few trusted groups, they still had to have a legitimate thing going, you couldn’t be free if you were broke.    
  
Her smile was hollow, “Yes, my business of greasing palms and-”  
  
It was his turn to sigh, bringing her hand to his lips. It didn’t really matter in the end, did it? What she had done and what she hadn’t. He was always in it for the people, for them to have their rights, and then, later, he was really in it for her. She loved taking from those that she felt didn’t deserve it, she liked screwing them over, but she had always known it would come back to bite her in the ass. She always said meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to her. It was the same for him, and they had to say goodbye, it was tearing him into pieces.   
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, her squeak of surprise causing him to smile. It was always a rush to get her to drop the sly, businesswoman routine she pulled on everybody else. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, and he felt her take in a shuddering breath, “We shouldn’t...”  
  
But if it was really their time to part, their goodbye, then he wasn’t letting her go just yet. He kissed her deeply, tongue thrusting into her mouth to meets hers. He wanted to remember how she tasted, when he wouldn’t be able to do it anymore. They stopped only long enough to yank each other’s shirts off, and he worked on her bra as they kissed again. They froze when her one of her skirt pockets vibrated, and she pulled it out, looking at the screen with heavy eyes, before raising them to him, tears in them, and he swallowed. He had never seen her cry before in all the years he had known her, “We don’t have much time, do we?”  
  
“No, we don’t.” She confirmed, tucking her phone away.  
  
No time to whisper to her, no foreplay, “How long exactly?”  
  
“30 minutes.”  
  
He gave a weak laugh, “We can do it.”  
  
Even though he wanted more, more time with her, more laughter, more plans, hell, he’d settle for more business meetings, he knew when to hurry. She was already working on his well worn jeans when he pushed her skirt up to her hips, letting his hands rest briefly on her warm thighs. She wriggled against him, impatient, “Hurry.”  
  
He didn’t want to, but he had to, they couldn’t afford sweet and tender and slow. He still had time to push her panties to the side and slide two of his fingers inside of her though. He hardened even more at the desperate sounds she made, at the way she pushed against him, seeking relief. She reached down and gripped him, pulling him out of his boxers and stroking him quickly, causing him to grunt out, “Do it.”  
  
A quick movement and he was inside of her, they both took in shuddering breaths and paused only for a minute before moving. It was hard and hurried, barely a rhythm to it, as she bit down on the juncture of skin where his neck met his shoulder. He tangled a hand into her thick hair, tugging her head up to meet his mouth as he thrust sharply into her. His mind replayed all the previous times they had been together, soft, sweet and simple, they wouldn’t have that again, not if everyone else had their way. She cried when she came, her tears warm on his shoulder, as he followed her into the abyss.  
  
He held her shaking body, pressed tender kisses to the side of her head as she fought to compose herself. She raised her head up and kissed him on the nose, breaking out of his hold to fix herself up, pulling on her shirt and fixing her skirt. She looked at him with solemn eyes, and he looked away, breathing out harshly as he gathered his own shirt and composed himself, “Meg-”  
  
“There’s no time for that,” she pulled him up when he was done, “maybe this is what I deserve, maybe it’ll help in the long run.”  
  
He didn’t respond, his throat tight as she ran her fingers through his hair, “Promise me something?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Don’t ever lose that fire in your eyes, do for everybody what I can’t...what I  couldn’t ,” she pressed something metal in his hands and hugged him, “I love you.”  
  
He clenched his hand around the gift she had given him, hugging her back tightly, “Love you too.”  
  
She pulled back, and then gently pushed him towards the door, “Now get out of here, and one more thing, don’t try to plot to get me out, everybody needs you more than I do.”  
  
He drank her in, his last vision of her, before giving her a roguish smile, “See you around, darlin’.”   
  
Their first goodbye, and their last as he walked out of the building, not looking back, as he raised the object she had given him up to his eyes. It was a lighter engraved with the word goodbye in Cantonese, and he shook his head in confusion, he didn’t smoke, she knew that, so why...? A button on the side of the lighter answered his question, as a flash drive popped out of the bottom. “Clever girl,” he grinned, his eyes on the building as he had made enough distance, watching as the police closed in on her, “good thing I never promised you any of that.”  
  
As they took her away, he already began to plot, he wouldn’t lose his fire, he was just putting it to better uses, all the better to burn them with.


End file.
